25 Kisses
by Phyre Melody
Summary: She knew him before the title, before the change, before the power, when he was still just Cutler Beckett. Now a series by popular demand!
1. 25 kisses

**25 Kisses**

Adora Adams brushed an auburn ringlet away from her face and began her descent down the staircase to greet the guests that would be staying for a visit. The Beckett's had been family friends of the Adams's since before Adora was born and both families had resided in London. Lord Ralston, Lady Edeline and their son Cutler had sailed all the way to Port Royal for a two month long visit. The Lord and Lady had been very kind to her in the past, but Cutler was about five years her senior and the last time she had seen him was ten years ago when she was only nine and he was a lad of fourteen. She fondly remembered pestering him day in and day out trying to get him to play dolls with her, which he would blatantly refuse every time. He had once offered to read her a story but revoked his offer when she demanded that he read her a princess story.

Adora reached the entrance hall, and was confused to see that it was empty save for the butler, who was busy carefully hanging coats.

"I believe the company has adjourned to the tea room, Miss Adams." Adora blushed.

"Oh," Adora said dumbly. "I mean, thank you, Walton." She set off towards the tea room and took a deep breath before entering. Warm smiles greeted her, soothing her somewhat.

"Lord Ralston and Lady Edeline, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Adora curtsied and gave a small smile when nearly lost her balance, but no one seemed to notice.

"Adora, my dear, look how you've grown!" said Lady Edeline.

"Last time I saw you, you barely came up to my elbow," chuckled Lord Ralston.

Adora blushed at the attention and tried to fix her eyes elsewhere to hide her embarrassment. A pair of shiny black shoes caught her attention and her eyes slowly traveled up to the face of the person that wore them. She couldn't believe that the man standing there before her was Cutler Beckett! All hints of boyhood were gone, leaving a man with a delicate complexion and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat when he looked directly at her.

"Miss Adams, I am delighted to see you again after so long." There was a short pause and Mistress Adams discreetly cleared her throat, bringing Adora to her senses.

"Yes, likewise, but please call me Adora." She smiled weakly due to her heart pounding in her chest. Cutler gave her a fleeting smile.

"Very well, but only if you will call me Cutler." Adora smiled and her mother once again cleared her throat.

"Please, sit down. The tea will be arriving shortly," she said. The others resumed their seats as tea was served and Adora took the only seat left—a gilt chair right across from Cutler. She tried to concentrate on the conversation between her mother and Lady Edeline, but her gaze kept straying to Cutler. He was in a conversation with the other men and seemed not to notice. However, as he took a sip of tea, their gazes locked. His blue eyes bore into her green ones, if only for a fleeting moment, but she was the first to look away when Lady Edeline included her in a conversation.

* * *

The next night, Adora found that sleep just would not come to her. She sighed and slipped out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown before going to the study to retrieve a book. A light was on inside, meaning she was not the only one sleepless in the house. She knocked softly at the threshold before entering, so as not to startle whoever was in there. The person who looked up at her was Cutler Beckett. He was seated at the desk with a quill pen poised over paper, his blue eyes gazing at her inquisitively. 

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," she apologized.

"No, not at all," replied Cutler, setting down his pen. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you still awake at this hour?"

"I've found myself rather restless, so I thought I'd find the perfect book to lull me to sleep."

"Ah. I think I have the perfect book right here." Cutler stood and took a thick gray book off of a nearby shelf. "The History of the English Language. I couldn't help but beg for sleep after reading the first page." He walked over to give it to her. Their hands brushed as she accepted it and his fingers lingered on hers a little bit longer than necessary. When he still hadn't withdrawn his hand, Adora's gaze went from the book to Cutler's face. He was looking at her with an expression she had never seen before. The only word to describe it was 'heated.' He took one step closer and her heart skipped a beat. Slowly, the hand that wasn't already preoccupied with touching her hand started reaching towards her as if to cup her cheek. Their eyes were level, and Adora found herself getting lost in that blue gaze. His hand disappeared beyond her range of sight and then drew back—holding a down feather from a pillow that he had just plucked from her hair. She felt her face grow hot. For a few seconds she just stood there not knowing if she should make a dumb joke about the feather or just take off down the corridor, and all the while he stood there looking at her with that expression. She wet her lips nervously and his gaze flickered, offering her freedom to think for just a moment. She decided to take her leave for the sake of propriety. Really—staring at each other like animals in estrus!

"Thank you," she said, referring to both the book and the feather. "Good night, Cutler." He finally removed his fingers from hers—but not without giving her hand a brief caress. If at all possible, her face grew even hotter.

"Good night, Adora." He made no move to go back to his desk, so Adora gave a small curtsy before turning and walking out of the door. She didn't dare look back until after she went around the corner, for fear of being lost in his gaze once more.

* * *

Three weeks later a ball was being held for Cutler's birthday. A rumor had spread among the single women that the ball was a ploy to give Cutler a chance to pick a radiant Caribbean beauty to be his bride. Adora couldn't help but cringe whenever she heard it. To her, it wasn't like Cutler to want a trophy wife. It would seem like he'd want someone to match his wit. 

Everybody who was anybody attended the ball. There was a feast and afterwards dancing and mingling. It seemed that Cutler was to be kept busy all evening dancing with all the maidens present. Adora spent her evening pleasantly chatting with her friends and dancing occasionally. She had just returned to her table after a dance with her father when a shadow fell across her, and she looked up to see a rather tired-looking Cutler holding out his hand.

"Miss Adams," he said. "May I have this dance?" Adora could only nod and she took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. He held her hand in his and put his other hand on her waist. She kept looking down, not wanting to step on his feet. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her gaze up to meet his. She smiled shyly and they danced that way for a while until a foot came down abruptly upon his and a look of pain spread across his features.

"Oh my," gasped Adora. "Cutler, I'm sorry—"

"No—I'm fine. I—I just need to sit down." Cutler led her out onto the moonlit balcony where there were chairs set out for anyone who wished to enjoy the view of Port Royal at sundown. He sat and adjusted his shoe so that it wasn't cutting into his foot. He then sat back in his chair and sighed, looking out over Port Royal. He looked in dire need of sleep.

"Are you alright?" asked Adora nervously. He turned his head towards her and smiled softly.

"I am now." She smiled back. He reached over and put his hand over where hers was on her armrest. She turned her hand over, palm up, so that they held hands. Glowing inside, she turned her head and gazed out at Port Royal in the moonlight. Right beside her, Cutler gazed at her in the moonlight.

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, Adora walked towards the study. She walked around the corner and sure enough saw a light. She silently walked towards the door taking deep, calming breaths. She peeked inside and saw Cutler scribbling sluggishly on paper. She knocked softly, but he didn't look up. 

"Cutler?"

He looked up through heavy-lidded eyes. "Yes?"

Adora hesitated before saying, "You look exhausted." He seemed to contemplate that piece of information before nodding.

"I believe I am." He yawned widely. "Yes, I believe it is time for me to turn in for the night." He gathered all of his papers together, put them in a drawer and put out the light. He was about to walk out, but he found that Adora blocked his way. He tried to blindly find a way around her, but she wouldn't budge.

"I just realized that I forgot something," said Adora.

"Oh. Sorry. You still needed the light—?" He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Cutler." Adora closed the gap between them and replaced her finger with her lips. Cutler responded almost immediately and ran a hand through her auburn locks. She moaned softly when he sought to deepen the kiss and they finally surfaced for air. Cutler rested his forehead against hers and murmured something inaudible. "Pardon?"

"It's my twenty-fifth birthday," he whispered against her lips. "You owe me twenty-four more."

**END.**

**A/N: Just something I wrote at 2 AM and couldn't get out of my head until it was all written down. I love me some Beckett!**

**Possible series? Let me know!**


	2. Restless

**25 Kisses: Restless**

Lord Ralston had come down with a bad case of the flu and had to be bedridden for the next two weeks and naturally he chose Cutler to take care of any work he had that involved leaving the walls of his room. Unfortunately, it meant that Cutler had to add on to the workload that he already had. He bustled about to and fro muttering about "East India Trading Company this," and "East India Trading Company that." Only rarely could he be seen not at work.

Adora first noticed that he was pale and getting bags under his eyes whenever she saw him at mealtimes. When he looked too somber she'd discreetly extend her foot under the table and lightly touch his knee with her slipper-clad toe and act innocent when his questioning eyes snapped onto her. The first time she had done that, he nearly jumped out of his seat and had drawn the attention and concern of both of their mothers.

When she repeated the action at a later time, she let her foot stay on its perch and with the straightest expression he swiftly grabbed her foot and started to tickle her. Adora had helplessly let out a squeal of laughter and when met with the scandalized looks of her mother and Lady Edeline, she blushed and gave the excuse that she was thinking of something funny. It was moments like these that assured her that he was still the same Cutler.

However, after a week the extra work had really started to take its toll on him. One could tell just by looking at him that his back and shoulders ached from being behind a desk all day and that he was going cross-eyed from reading documents day in and day out. Cutler had often bustled by in the downstairs corridors on his way to a meeting as she sat playing the piano or working on her sewing.

She noticed recently that he had taken up the habit of pacing the hallways at night when she had gone to get a book one night and was disappointed when she found the light on but the study vacant. Shortly after she had returned to her room she had heard the sound of soft footfalls outside her door. She feared that he was overworking himself, so one night when she heard footsteps approaching she stepped out of her room. The footsteps paused in the darkness.

"Cutler?"

"Adora?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"I heard footsteps. I figured that it must be the only person other than me who gets restless at night." She took a step closer and began to make out his form in the moonlight. She smiled and reached for his hand. He took her hand in his and came closer to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. He was about to pull away but she put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Working nonstop like this will be the death of you. I'm worried that you will make yourself sick." She placed a kiss by his ear and felt him shudder. She didn't move. "Promise me you'll get some rest…at least for tonight?" She felt him turn his head towards her and apply a kiss to her neck.

"Why does it seem like you are always trying to convince me to go to bed?" asked Cutler, putting a trail of kisses up the side of her neck. Adora blushed and heard him softly chuckle. "I'm still waiting for the kisses you owe me. I believe I only received three on my birthday. I deserve some payment." She met his eyes and they shared a smile.

"Of course," said Adora, and softly brought her lips upon his.

It turned out that Cutler got four more kisses that night, after which he retired to his room, finally convinced to get more rest.

**A/N: Just in case you were wondering, the series ends when Cutler receives all 25 kisses!**


	3. Foolishness

**25 Kisses: Foolishness**

It was a relief to Cutler that his father had finally recovered from his sickness. Lord Ralston had been very grateful and impressed by his son's work ethic that he had granted Cutler leave for the rest of the month.

Cutler had celebrated his first day off by touring Port Royal with his mother, Mistress Adams and Adora. They traveled by carriage to different points of interest around Port Royal and eventually it turned into a shopping trip for the women. Cutler good-naturedly accompanied them and offered to carry their purchases as they walked from shop to shop. Finally, at the end of the day, they returned to the Adams' manor to dine.

"I wish to go for a walk by the shore," announced Adora after dinner.

"Oh, my dear, I'm afraid that Lady Edeline and I are rather tired from gallivanting about all day," said her mother.

"I would not mind in escorting Miss Adams," said Cutler. Adora raised her eyebrow at his sudden formal demeanor, but no one seemed to notice.

"Why, thank you, Cutler," said Mistress Adams. "I hope it will not be too much for you."

"On the contrary," said Cutler politely. "Perhaps Miss Adams may show me the shores of Port Royal." Mistress Adams smiled and Lady Edeline nodded approvingly as Cutler accompanied Adora out of the dining room.

"Why did you address me as 'Miss Adams' during dinner?" asked Adora as they walked hand in hand along the sandy beach.

"Our mothers would have a field day if they knew about us," said Cutler. "They would most likely send chaperones with us for every second we are together." He snaked an arm around her waist. "I think that would be rather mundane, don't you?" Adora laughed and danced away from him, splashing ankle deep into the surf.

"Why, Cutler, with this kind of behavior it may be safer to reconsider having chaperones!" she teased. Cutler grinned slyly and made a grab for her. Adora squealed and went to dance further away, but slipped on a wet patch of sand and landed with a plop onto her bottom. She sat there blinking in surprise and then looked up at Cutler with wide eyes. Cutler looked back with equally wide eyes and then held out a hand to help her up. Before he could blink, Adora had grabbed a hold of his hand and gave it a yank, making him plop into the wet sand beside her. Cutler sat looking at Adora open-mouthed and she couldn't help but giggle at him. Then, Cutler raised his hand and for one shocking moment Adora thought he was going to strike her, but he brought it down into the water and splashed her. She giggled and tried to scoot away from him, but he put one knee on the hem of her dress so that she couldn't go far and splashed her again. She squeaked as the cold droplets hit her and smacked her hand into the water, promptly splashing Cutler in the face. The water lapped at them as they continued their splashing attack on each other. Cutler was edging closer to her every time, but Adora had nowhere to run because of his hold on her dress.

They carried on laughing and splashing until a distant roar distracted them. They both looked out towards the ocean and saw that a good sized wave was steadily rolling towards them. They both let out yelps and started to try to scramble onto dry sand, but soon the wave crashed over them both. The tide drew back, revealing a very wet Adora and Cutler. They exchanged dazed looks. Adora sat up and started to wring out the hem of her dress, but another wave caught her and knocked her back into the sand. Cutler tried to suppress his laughter, but Adora had seen it. She launched at him and knocked him backwards into the sand as he made an "Oof" noise. He spluttered as another wave washed over them and she laughed and then promptly turned red when she noticed the position they were in. Cutler lay spread-eagled across the sand and Adora was almost sprawled on top of him. She cleared her throat and started to move away, but Cutler gently grabbed her arms and pulled her up so that her face was above his. Like so many times before, green eyes met blue.

Cutler looked up at her with an expression of utmost reverence that made her feel that she was all that he could see. Slowly, she put a hand on his chest over his soaked cravat and lowered her head, touching her lips to his. A hand came to rest on the back of her head, encouraging her to deepen the kiss. Her eyes slipped closed as she lost herself in his kiss and she rested her body against his comfortably. Her hand gently fisted his cravat when the kiss started to become more passionate. It seemed that for that moment nothing else in the world mattered to them except for the roaring of the waves and the other's touch. Eventually they had to break away for air and Cutler propped himself up on his elbows, letting Adora rest her head on his chest. They sat contently for a while, enjoying each other's company and the view of the sun setting on the blue horizon.

"We should head back." It had been spoken so softly that Adora would not have heard if she hadn't felt the vibrations from Cutler's chest as he talked. Cutler aided her in standing up and they both tried to unsuccessfully fix their sodden appearances. Adora giggled at the way Cutler's hair was sticking up at an angle and put her arm through his as they began their trek back to the manor. They kept exchanging glances every now and then and Adora kept thinking of how ridiculous they looked.

"We look like a pair of shipwreck victims," she said, reaching up to try and smooth down Cutler's hair. "How are we ever going to explain this?"

"Simple," said Cutler. "You slipped and I tried to help you, but slipped myself." He leaned over and put his mouth by her ear. "We'll just leave out the interesting part." Adora shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear. Cutler placed a kiss to her neck before opening the door to the manor. "Let me do all the talking."

**A/N: Heehee, this chapter makes me giggle. I went to the coast this past Tuesday through Saturday and it was raining like crazy and I didn't have internet access! Alas, I spent my time playing Sims and trying to write my stories. I rather like writing this series and I'm trying to spread out the kisses a little more. I believe Cutler has received eight so far if I have counted correctly.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
